Cody
Coverage thumb|left|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Cody is immediately greeted by Sierra when she gets to the airport by showing her massive obsession with him, which was interrupted by the Total Drama Jumbo Jet arriving. As the contestants board the plane, Sierra reveals Cody's full name and his birthday, and called him her very own "April Fool" due to the fact that he was born on April first. During the song Come Fly With Us, Cody has a short duet with Sierra and persuades Gwen to sing when she wouldn't. During the challenge "Pyramid Over Under," Cody teams up with Izzy, Courtney and Gwen. After Duncan leaves the show, Cody helps up a semi-devastated Gwen and relishes it while he's in the confessional, stating that he loves girls on the rebound because he gets to buy them a pop and listen to them, although he admits that they still won't go out with him. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Cody is shown working with Team Amazon again. Sierra reveals that he still sleeps with a stuffed emu named Jerry, which she discovered when she called his aunt and pretended to be a telemarketer. Cody tries to rekindle his one-sided romance with Gwen and suggests himself as a good new boyfriend for her. He then invites her to have a slushie with him, but he is quickly insulted by Heather, causing him to fall back on his plan for Gwen. He states in the confessional that he would win her over eventually, for it's only a matter of time, persistence, and humiliation and that he was born to be humiliated. He ended up riding on the backside of the camel, which caused his face to be soiled by its feces. Later in the episode, Sierra and Izzy swap teams so Sierra can be on Team Amazon with Cody. Cody's team wins the challenge and escapes elimination. thumb|248pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, everyone on Team Amazon was arguing about who will do the pinball challenge, except Cody and Sierra. Cody tells the team to stop bickering and volunteers to do it himself. Sierra, instead of a panda bear like for the others, is put into the pinball with him and they finish in last place. During the challenge, Sierra kisses him many times. Cody reveals in the confessional that her gum got stuck in his ear somehow. In the second challenge, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather refuse to do anything, due to leadership issues, and because of their different ideas for the challenge and nearly throw the challenge. However, Cody and Sierra do the challenge themselves and win it in hopes that it would bring Team Amazon together. Their commercial contained ideas from all the other three girls and Cody dubbed the voice of the dead bird, which appeared in the end of their video. They win the challenge because of Chef Hatchet's love of "exploding donuts" and get to stay in the winner's cabin once again. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Cody is sleeping peacefully in the winner's compartment, until he realizes that Sierra is giving him a foot rub,frightens him. He asks her to stop rubbing his feet, since he hates having his feet touched, but she ignores the request and paralyzes him instead. In the confessional, he warns everyone not to fall asleep near a stalker and then ponders where he can get shoes with locks on them. When Courtney mentions cuddling for warmth in the Yukon, Cody heads for Gwen roguishly, which Sierra then grabs him as Gwen puts her hand up to block him. After Gwen's ice floe breaks, Cody attempts to save her, but ends up slipping on his ice floe and bumping into Owen. A polar bear then rises from the water, and tilts the ice floe over to eat Cody and Owen, but before he proceeds in doing so, the polar bear is hit with a piece of ice, courtesy of Sierra. However, Sierra unwittingly also knocks Cody and Owen into the icy water. When Owen pees himself in the water, Cody swims away. After hopping onto an ice floe, and paddling with a trout, Sierra saves Cody. She then states that she must get Cody to shore fast, and tosses Cody back to shore, after twirling him in the air. However, Cody hits a large rock and a large mount of snow falls on him. Later in the episode, Cody is picked up by Gwen, Courtney, and Heather in a sled, although he remains partly frozen. Cody is seen in Stuck to a Pole, but is unable to sing, due to his frozen status. Team Amazon arrives second in the sled-race, and does not go to the elimination ceremony. thumb|left|246pxCody is warming up in Broadway, Baby! due to being frozen in the previous episode, and Sierra begins to warm his feet by rubbing them. He automatically becomes cautious when Heather starts to talk to him, since she has only talked to him three times before, including this time. When climbing the rope, he was second to last, by Sierra's request. He was the one to take the baby carriage to the boat when his team got it. Unfortunately, Cody falls off the boat during the race, which puts his team in last place for that portion. He was chosen by his teammates to be the baby and thought Sierra was weird when she acted like a seal. Eventually Team Amazon won and they got to enjoy the rewards. Cody was upset with Chris when he called him a lady and a baby. Cody was the first to open a giant apple and was happy with the prize. He may have a sweet tooth, as he began hoarding candy into his backpack, which prompted Courtney to ask him to share. In a scene cut from the American airing, Cody, while climbing up the Statue of Liberty, gets distracted by the bosom of Lady Liberty and accidentally falls into it. Tyler calls his fall a "Ten-Point Landing." He begins to fall deeper into it and Sierra enters the scene, climbing up the rope. She sees Cody in trouble and swings over to grab him with her teeth before he falls too far down. In the cockpit of the plane, Cody is shown bandaging his ankle. He claims that he thought that he was going to die in there. Chef who is also in the cockpit, claims that it would have been a good way to go and Cody agrees. thumb|226pxIn Slap Slap Revolution, Cody is sleeping on the flight, but this time he has a warning system around him. He does this in order to let him know if Sierra is around. A flight attendant rings the bell trap that he set accidentally and startles him, but he goes back to sleep after he sees that it isn't Sierra. Later while sleeping, he sucks Sierra's thumb which he claims to taste like an armpit. During the sausage-making challenge, his job is to stuff the sausage. Noah teases him for having a, "tiny sausage," an innuendo in reference to Team Amazon's unimpressive sausage. Cody, Sierra and Heather decide to do the dancing part of the challenge after finishing in last place for the first part. Chris says that someone on Team Amazon has to wear lederhosen because Team Amazon lost the sausage challenge so Cody tries to convince Sierra to wear it because he doesn't want Gwen to see him in something like that. He tells Sierra that she'll look hot in it, so she would want to wear them. She begs Chris to let her wear it and as a result, Cody must wear it anyway. When the dance challenge starts, Noah teases Cody once again, making fun of him for having to wear lederhosen, while Cody complains about how it feels like being given a double-wedgie. Team Amazon ends up winning the challenge yet. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Cody reveals that he is allergic to bug bites, and requires an EpiPen to stop the reaction. Chris needs to give it to one of his teammates, so Cody begs Gwen to take it instead of Sierra. She agrees and Chris gives it to her. When the paths split, he says that Gwen should decide where they should go. On the path, he tells her that to use the medicine, she has to inject it into his naked butt cheek. She immediately gives the medicine back to him and walks away in disgust; Cody is suddenly picked up by a large flying insect. Sierra throws a rock at it and saves him. Once they are captured by the Zing-Zing tribe, Cody says they need the batteries from his flashlight to use for the walkie-talkie to call for help. He tells Gwen to reach into his pocket to get it, much to his pleasure. In the process, she finds X-Ray glasses and looks to see what color his underwear is, only to find that he isn't wearing any. Cody's EpiPen stabs Gwen in the hand, and Cody tries to reassure her it's just a small shot of adrenaline, but her body doesn't take it well and becomes hyper and jittery. After the challenge, Cody is bit on the thumb by a red ant, which swells up. He wears a wrapping around it for the rest of the episode, and Sierra tries to suck the poison out. When Chris shows the votes at the end of the episode, it is revealed that Cody voted for Sierra, which causes her to cry. thumb|left|284pxIn Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Cody is still shown to be very sorry about his vote from the previous episode. When Sierra is dragged off, Alejandro tells Cody it is safe and he is shown hiding in part of the lower-class in a cargo compartment. During Alejandro's confessional, Cody said he could not believe that Sierra had gotten so sad just because of one vote. When everyone arrived in Paris, Sierra did nothing, but cry about what happened, while Cody spent the entire episode trying to apologize to her, even after Sierra made a whole song about her anger. Trying to make her feel better, Cody constructed a back drop of the Eiffel Tower in an attempt to have a "romantic" dinner, even though Sierra refused to drink her drink because she knew he was only doing it out of sorrow. Eventually, Cody got very frustrated with the crying and yelled at Sierra to "put a sock in it." Cody then said that he really hated today, because Sierra wasn't bugging him as usual. He also commented that while it was annoying, she did it with a certain enthusiasm, and he wasn't used to all of the crying, and he wanted it back the way they were before, with her stalking him. This finally made Sierra stop crying and she forgives him. In the beginning of Newf Kids on the Rock, Cody is in the first class cabin along with the rest of his team. Heather finds his toothbrush that he was hiding from Sierra. Cody and Sierra were chosen to row their team's boat and listen to Courtney's orders. When Courtney and Gwen were looking for Duncan, Cody fell out of the boat trying to avoid Sierra. After that, Sierra begins to tell an history of when she first meet Cody, encountering him outside his window on a white horse, Cody tries to stop it, but Sierra tries to continue until Courtney stop her. He and his team fall way behind and don't even do the challenge when they get last place. However the challenge is a reward and they don't have to vote anyone off. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Cody is told to perform the cliff diving challenge first because of the guys first rule. When he jumps, he falls where the shark is in, and then the shark proceeds to punch him in the face until he escapes and then pass the turn to Heather. He is later seen when he and Sierra perform the toboggan race together, in which they get a decent time the first round, and in the third round, they get a pretty bad score, causing their team to place second in the challenge. thumb|234pxIn the beginning of I See London... he is seen in the economy class along the rest of his team, when Gwen reveals that her hand has a sunburn. Cody revealed that when they were in Jamaica, he tells Tyler to take a photo of him and the beach down to a umbrella, as Gwen is sleeping, and that make sure her bikini is shown. After Tyler took two photos, Gwen is apparently going to wake up, so he and Tyler run off and Cody accidentally knocks off the umbrella, causing her hand to be unprotected from the sun. He is later shown when he tries to get with his teammates, but Sierra stops him and begins to say that if he could give Sierra a kiss... which annoys Cody, while he is trying to tell Sierra that he would not give her a kiss,Jack the Ripper then suddenly appears and stuffs them in a bag. He is later seen with others, safe and enjoying the fact that his team won. In Greece's Pieces, Cody is seen relaxing in first class without Sierra bothering him. In the first part of the challenge, Cody wants to do well fighting Owen, Alejandro, and Tyler. But when Owen hits him, he goes flying and ends up hitting a bear, saving Duncan on the other team. When he finds his way back to the arena, Courtney calls him a weakling and Sierra attacks her for it making them lose the challenge. Throughout the challenge, Cody isn't acknowledged as a guy by Chris or anyone else, except possibly Sierra. But when he finds out that Duncan kissed Gwen, he punches him hard and knocks him out. During the final challenge, Courtney ordered Cody to lose so that she could eliminate Gwen, however, Cody won the challenge to protect Gwen, explaining that he thinks that if he keeps her in the competition, she will eventually have to kiss him. At the end of the episode, Cody tells Sierra that he didn't know punching can hurt in the knuckles. Sierra tells Cody how his fans will go crazy in a good way when they see what he did to Duncan, and he seems happy to hear it. thumb|left|234pxIn the beginning of The EX-Files, Cody is seen in first class with his bag full of candy from Broadway, Baby! he is then seen with his team trying to get to Area 51. During the challenge, Heather tells Cody to stop touching her legs, but he says he isn't, revealing that a lizard is curled around Heather's leg instead. When the team gets trapped in minefield, Cody is forced to carry Sierra on his shoulders. After the song, he sacrifices his candy to pass as he throws them to the minefield, getting his team to Area 51. He is later seen searching and encounter a clone pod, he touches it, but his finger gets electrocuted and the pod opens, revealing a clone of Cody. The clone grins sinisterly and begins advancing towards a terrified Cody, Sierra sees the clone and hugs it, causing it to explode, sending green goop all over Sierra and Cody. He is last seen telling Heather that all he had found so far was a penny. During Picnic at Hanging Dork, Gwen and Cody form an alliance against Courtney and Sierra, in which Gwen promises Cody to take care of Sierra after they vote Courtney off, so they try to convince Heather to join. Cody originally wanted to win until Duncan was voted off in hopes that Courtney would not be angry anymore and vote with him to get rid of Sierra. After finishing the emu race, Heather finally agrees in joining them, and Cody and Gwen hi-five each other. During the second part of the challenge, Cody gets to catch the first sheep and nearly gets bitten by it. For the song Shear the Sheep, Cody plays the guitar, while trying to avoid Sierra as a fangirl. Sierra jumps to impress Cody, but he notices she isn't wearing the harness, sending her to the medical care. Cody tries then to take advantage of the situation by consoling an insecure Gwen, after she saw that Heather is flirting with Duncan and Duncan is "suffering" because of Courtney, so Cody tries to make a move, promising to vote off Courtney for her. When it's his turn to jump, Duncan pranks him by attaching him to the dingo Owen caught earlier, leaving him dizzy. At the elimination ceremony, it ends in a tie-breaker between Courtney and Gwen, due to Cody messing up because he was dizzy and voted for Sierra again instead of Courtney, resulting in Gwen's elimination. thumb|240pxIn Sweden Sour, Cody is depressed about Gwen's elimination throughout the episode, to the point only remaining contestant not to sing in We Built Gwen's Face. Sierra is convinced at first that he's over her, but every time that he hears her name, he sighs in disappointment. In the first challenge when his team must construct something, the rest of his team is struggling and he does it himself. Courtney doesn't think he knows what he's doing, but Sierra tells her that he's on to something and to let him do it. It turns out that Cody was just constructing a wooden Gwen head. This annoys his team, to the extent that a furious Heather tries to smash him with a large hammer, but they manage to turn it into a boat and continue the challenge. Cody is appointed as captain of his ship. During the war between Team Amazon and Team Chris, Cody is almost hit by one of the meatballs, but Sierra jumps in front of him and saves him. Cody nearly leads his team to a victory, but Owen beats Team Amazon at the last second. He plans on voting out Courtney at the Barf Bag Ceremony, but the challenge turns out to be a reward. In Niagara Brawls, Cody announces that if he lives going down the waterfall, he would actually let Sierra kiss him. After Sierra saves him and the others, Sierra kisses Cody, making him vigorously brush his teeth and then vomit in the confessional. Cody is then excited because Gwen might come back into the game, but is then saddened because Blaineley comes into the competition instead. Cody is then paired up with Sierra in the marriage challenge, and doesn't help her at all in the maze to get the dress, and is then terrified when she finds it on her own. Then when they have to walk across the rope, Sierra carries him across the rope and tries to get Cody to officially marry her. However, despite him answering the border guard's questions correctly, Sierra's attempts force them to be deported for "craziness." When they run into Blaineley and Owen, they both lose the challenge falling into the shark infested water at the bottom of the Niagara Falls and when Cody has to go to the bathroom, Sierra finally gets him to say I do, and she kisses him. Cody is shocked that he is now officially married to Sierra. Alejandro then acts as the witness, to get Sierra to vote off Owen. Cody is incredulous that he is stuck with Sierra. Trivia *Cody is the highest ranking player in Total Drama World Tour to never get the most votes at an elimination. *Cody was the only contestant to not wear different attire or sing in We Built Gwen's Face. *As revealed in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Cody has deadly allergies. This makes him one of the few to have allergies. The others being Noah, Leshawna, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen. He is specifically allergic to black ants, brown ants, red ants, bejo beads, wolf spiders, cicada crickets, katydids, the clear-winged Seranious butterfly, and goat saliva. **Cody has more known allergies than any other contestant. ***Harold allegedly has over three hundred allergies, but hardly any of them have ever been mentioned by him or another camper. *Cody is the third contestant to use the secondary confessional in Total Drama World Tour, during a deleted scene from Broadway, Baby!. Gallery Cody-1-.png 143px-Codythumb-1-.png Codycold.png Codythemesong-1-.png|Sierra tightly hugging Cody in the season three opening. CFWU-5.png|Sierra and Cody singing. 637px-CFWU-21-1-.png|Cody begs Gwen to sing as he does not want her to be eliminated. 639px-Codyangle-1-.png|Cody tries to comfort Gwen after Duncan quits. WLAE004-1-.png|Cody tries to flirt with Gwen. 639px-LT-11-1-.png|Cody singing in Lovin' Time. 638px-RT-12-1-.png|Cody singing in Rowin' Time. BWD Cody.png|Cody singing in Before We Die. 637px-Gum-1-.png|Cody discovers that Sierra's gum is in his ear. 639px-Cody in Yukon-1-.jpg|Cody after Sierra tosses him to shore. Cody on ICE..png|Cody in Stuck to a Pole. Broadway11-1-.png|Cody hanging onto Team Victory's boat. Cody CockpitCon-1-.jpg|Cody and Chef talking in a deleted scene in Broadway, Baby! TDWT5 29-1-.jpg|Cody in Team Amazon's baby carriage. 640px-BB Cody-1-.png|Cody stuffs his backpack with candy. 640px-Codystinysausage-1-.png|Cody holding onto Team Amazon's tiny sausage. 20110722163430!Wut-1-.png|Cody and Courtney after seeing Sierra's "Meat Cody." HosenLolz-1-.png|Cody tells Noah how uncomfortable the lederhosen is. Amazon cody giant bug-1-.png|Cody is attacked by a bug. Amazon cody meets zing zing.png|Cody and the Zing-Zing. Oseasass.png|Cody as Gwen sees him through his X-ray glasses. Cody-Am-AH-zon Race-1-.png|Who wears undies in the Amazon? - Cody Rtg.png|Sierra sucks the poison from Cody's thumb. Codyemms.png|Cody hiding from Sierra. Chris 9990.png|Cody is yelled at by Chris. Pariscodyy.png|Cody during Paris in the Springtime. HQFrance002.png|Cody tries to cheer up Sierra. Codytre.png|Cody is angry at Sierra because she is using his last toothbrush. Sjsdje.png|Sierra and Cody paddle in Sea Shanty Mix. Ep10 cody shark large.gif|A shark punches Cody. Cpsbob.png|Cody and Sierra during the "Bobsled-of-Death" challenge. Cagf13.png|Tyler getting a photo of Cody and a sleeping Gwen in Jamaica Me Sweat. Sacx4.png|Cody asking Sierra for his hand back. Greece cody charge.png|Cody furiously charges at Owen. Greece alejandro cody tyler secret.png|Cody and Tyler about to compete in the tiebreaker challenge. Codypunchs.png|Cody punches Duncan in Greece's Pieces, after learning about the kiss. 66-7.png|Cody flying in the tie-breaker. Greece cody tyler challenge.png|Cody lands on Tyler after receiving the medal. Lose it.JPG|Sierra gushes over Cody after he punches Duncan. 67-9.png|Cody meets his clone after activating a secret clone pod. HQ-CloneCody2.png|The alien clone version of Cody. HQ-CloneCody3.png|Sierra is thrilled to see another Cody. Australia cody gwen planning first class.png|Cody and Gwen plan to vote off Courtney. Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu7.jpg|Cody gets the first sheep for his team. ShearingSheepCody.png|Cody during Shear the Sheep. Australia cody jumps dingo.png|Cody jumps with the dingo. CrazyCody2.PNG|Cody thanks "Chef" for directing him to the confessional. CrazyCody3.png|Cody tries to vote for Courtney, but accidentally votes for Sierra in his condition. Australia sierra cody all over again.png|Cody, along with Sierra, is surprised when they found out that Cody voted for Sierra again. Sad.JPG|Cody is shown to be very depressed about Gwen's elimination. CodyConfSad.png|Cody expresses his sadness about Gwen's elimination in the confessional. As long as it stays afloat!.png|Cody sitting on Gwen's head in We Built Gwen's Face. Sierra saves.JPG|Sierra saves Cody from getting hit by a cannonball (Swedish meatball). Cody's Cheeks.JPG|Cody tries to wash away Sierra's kiss... EwCody.PNG|...but can't stop himself from barfing. CodyScaresMe.png|Cody and the others await the return of "Gwen." CodyBlaineley1.jpg|Cody is yelled at by Blaineley, when he asks who she is. Linee19.png|Cody is yelled at by Blaineley, when he asks who she is. Cody Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Amazon